How to break Tony Stark's mask
by special agent Ali
Summary: Tony Stark is a private man in some aspects. If he has a secret and he doesn't want it found out you can be sure it won't be. Except what happens when someone smarter than him finds it? Finds it and steals the one thing Stark treasures most? Can Stark finally fully trust the team he was thrown into to get HIM back? Yes, Tony has a kid here and no one knew about him
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. So…yeah I am still sick but I think I am getting better. I hope I can rid of this soon. Till I do and can update all my stories, here's a preview for a story I thought of. The summary basically sums it all up. Yeah, I guess that is what its there for LOL_

"Johnny's life means more than mine ever did" he replied with a toneless voice.

"Tony…"

"Don't deny it Rogers!" Tony spat! His eyes bore into the man out of time with a mix of hatred and fear.

"If your so damn fucking scared of us then why did you call?" Clint asked. Tony glanced at the archer and studied his face a moment. He saw curiosity mixed with a hint of anger and a dash of confusion with a small side of pity. All that screamed in his eyes since the rest of his face was blank.

"Because…." Tony said and sank down. His eyes changed to a look of sadness and defeat. "Because…I can't run anymore…" he said.

The five exchanged looks and it was silent for a few minutes. Tony waited and waited but after ten minutes he was out of patience. Which was a record for him.

"Please…I just…I just didn't want him harmed…I been betrayed too many times in my life" he begged. The five didn't know what to say. They had never seen the billionaire look so human before. So…pitiful looking.

_I warned you this was short. And all chapters will probably be short too. I'll be working from this next chapter but slowly I'll work more details in...when I figure stuff out. Hope enjoyed anyway_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay anyone who ever read my stuff should know I am a bit spontaneous._

_Or, least something like that. I am always changing my story and doing something new to keep it interesting. Okay actually I just lie and just work from my prologue cause I never come up with an actually story. _

_This is one of those stories. I finally decided to actually do it too only cuz it actually got 5 reviews. And one of them is a baby pokemon…awesome._

It was silent in the room for a few minutes. After five passed Tony stood and stared at the five people he teamed up with.

Before he could speak his phone rang. It was a private number and Tony bit down a gulp. "Hello?"

"Ah…the infamous Tony Stark…nice to see the boy looks just like his bastard father" the voice said. It was heavily distorted so Tony couldn't tell who he was speaking to.

"Who the fuck are you? Give me back my son you fucking bastard!"

"Oh…I'd mind my manners if I were you Tony…" the voice scolded.

"Let me least talk to the boy…convince me Johnny is still alive" Tony barked. "As you wish Stark" the voice complied.

A terrified little voice then came online. "Daddy? Daddy please come get me now…I don't like it here…I want you and momma now! Please daddy I'll be good boy!" Johnny cried.

Tony had put it on speaker and openly sobbed hearing the small voice cry for him.

"Don't…don't worry buddy…Daddy is coming…I promise son" he stammered. "Hurry daddy please!" Johnny begged.

"Well…the boy is fine…a little shaken and obviously unhappy but…he's fine…for now…I'll be in touch Stark" the voice said and hung up.

Tony threw his phone at the wall and it shattered. "Fucking bastard!" he screamed as he threw it.

Steve moved to him and gripped his shoulder. "It's okay Tony…I won't stop till Johnny is safe…he sounds so little…he doesn't deserve this"

"He is little Steve…Please…I know you hate me but…he's just a baby boy…he's only four years old" Tony begged.

"I don't hate you Stark…you and I may not always agree but we are still teammates and friends…I will find your boy…I swear it" Steve promised.

Bruce joined him. "I'm in too…there's just something about you I like Stark that both me and the big guy want to protect" he said.

Tony managed a small smile at that. The deadly duo and Thor joined them as well.

"Count me in too man of Iron…this little boy doesn't deserve to be locked up with someone he doesn't know or like…I will help you get Johnny back to where he belongs…in your arms only" Thor said.

"Thanks Thor…so what about our deadly duo? I can use any help I can get" he asked.

Clint and Nat nodded. "Were in Stark" was all Clint said and Tony nodded.

"Thanks…now what do we do guys?" Tony asked. For once he had nothing. He felt useless and drained. He was truly broken now.


End file.
